Conquest
by izzy2263
Summary: The worlds were never meant to crossover, but what happens when a Watcher strays from her purpose and decides to conquer all the worlds with the help from each darkness? The heroes of each world must come together and save all of reality before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

-Delfino Plaza-

Delfino Plaza was filled with life, although it was still early morning. The Piantas, with help from the Nokis of Noki Valley, were preparing for their annual Sunshine Festival. However, this year was significant for Isle Delfino because they were celebrating the 100th year since the first Shine sprites appeared on the island and blessed them with light.

Delfino Airstrip was uncommonly busy because many different tourist were arriving from different kingdoms to celebrate this wonderous day. The Sarasaland royal plane landed minutes prior to a giant pink plane from the Mushroom Kingdom across the runway. Both planes opened at the same time, Princess Daisy stepped off her plane to thundering applause from her fans. Princess Peach with a huge smile on her face also stepped off her plane and waved to the crowd receiving her. She was one of the guests of Honor for the Festival this year. Following her was her trustworthy steward and oldest friend, Toadsworth.

"Would you look at that. Princess Daisy was also invited to enjoy this most wonderful festival." Toadsworth mentioned. "Please do hurry Master Mario I must check us into the hotel before noon." He said, looking at Mario trying to reach the overhead compartment for his tiny luggage.

Mario ecstatic to be there, hoping this time he would be able to enjoy his vacation. As he took a step off the plane, he remembered his past adventure in Isle Delfino. He remembered how Bowser Jr. ruined his vacation. Bowser Jr. made all the Shine sprites disappear by creating a dirty mess all over the island. All three of them walked toward a boat that would take them to Delfino Plaza.

"Peach! it's been so long!" Daisy yelled as she ran toward Peach, interrupting their walk to the boat. "How are things going?" She turned to Mario, not allowung Peach to answer. "Mario! You're also here. Where is that handsome devil of a brother?" She said looking for Luigi. "Oh that's right, he has made himself quite the name as a Ghost Hunter." She answered her own question.

Both Mario and Peach looked at each other and laughed. "You're as energetic as ever, Daisy." responded Peach.

They all made their way to a large boat waiting for them.

Inside Peach and Daisy were telling each other how their kingdoms fared. "It has been a long time since we've had any sort of threat in Sarasaland, I believe the last major threat was when Tatanga attacked my Kingdom with Wario." Daisy said.

"That must be nice, unfortunately for me the Bowser attacks on my kingdom have grown quite frequent to the point that Mario has officially moved into the castle." Peach mentioned.

Daisy turned to Mario, who was sitting near the edge seeing the dolphins jump out of the water.

The boat arrived on the dock next to the giant lighthouse in the beach. They all stepped out leaving their luggage with Toadsworth. Who was meeting them in Sirena Beach Hotel on the opposite side of the plaza, so he can check-in. Peach, Daisy, and Mario all walked toward the main plaza where Peach was to make an appearance to get The Sunshine Festival started.

The plaza was full of creatures from all over the island. Mario noticed familiar faces from his adventure in the crowd such as Professor E. Gadd wearing F.L.U.D.D. Il Piantissimo was also in attendance.

They all reached the podium on top a stage in front of the Pianta Statue. Peach leaned into the microphone. "Hello, we are so honored to be here with all of you to celebrate the Sunshine Festival." The crowd went wild with applause. "This year however, is the most important year for we all celebrate a century of light given to us by the shine sprites. I hope you all enjoy all the festivities happening around the Island." Peach cheered, but a giant explosion coming from Corona Mountain interrupted the princess.

The crowd grew silent. Everyone looked up the mountain and they all saw the giant monster silhouette standing top of the mountain.

"Oh not again." said Peach.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

Mario looked up and stood in front of both Princesses. "Bowser." Mario whispered.

Bowser jumped down and crashed in front of the stage, knocking everyone around him to the ground. "I apologize for being late, but it seems my invitation got lost in the mail." he growled.

"No one invited you!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Bowser looked angrily for the person who said it. He roared and began breathing fire all over the place, creating a panic amongst the crowd. Everyone was running for their lives avoiding the fire. Mario jumped from the stage and landed in front of Bowser. Bowser stopped the fire and stared at Mario which made him angrier.

"You dare stand before me? The king of the Koopas?" Bowser signaled and the entire plaza filled with his minions. "Attack, my minions and bring me the princess."

Mario began fighting a bunch of Koopatroopas and Goombas, but a bunch managed to get through and made their way to both Princesses. Peach looked at all the minions making their way up the stage.

"Not today!" She yelled picking up the microphone stand and began beating up a couple of Goombas.

Daisy was also fighting minions, she kicked a Koopa out of his shell and grabbed the shell tossing it into a group of Goombas. The three of them were standing their ground fighting all the minions. Bowser was surprised that both Princesses were fighting. Bowser roared in anger and Kamek flew close to the battlefield, using her magic she created a lot more minions.

The amount of minions was overwhelming. Daisy saw no end to them. Peach was getting a little tired.

"Mario! You have to take out Kamek or we'll be fighting all day." Yelled Daisy.

Mario looked up and jumped using a Goomba's head as a trampoline. He punched Kamek out of her broom and she landed inside the fountain, she was unconscious. Bowser roared and ran toward Mario. Bowser jumped up high and grabbed both of his legs and slammed into the ground, barely missing Mario who dodged the attack in just a nick of time. Mario threw a punch and hit Bowser in the face. Bowser retaliated by grabbing Mario and jumping up, placing Mario directly under him. Bowser hit the ground with his belly crushing Mario in between. Bowser jumped up and away from Mario, who stood right away. Although he was in pain, he couldn't show it. He rushed toward Bowser sliding on the ground and going under him. Bowser turned but Mario jumped with his fist up and socked Bowser right in the chin sending him crashing into the statue by the stage.

Peach floated away from the stage and used her parasol to land among a group of Noki being attacked by the Hammer bros.

"Please get somewhere safe. " She said to the group of Noki. "You guys picked the wrong day to attack us."

The Hammer bros laughed and began tossing their hammers at Peach who dodged them all with grace. She then grabbed a hammer and hit one of the brothers in the face with it, which sent him flying into a Goomba. The other brother was stunned, but before he had a chance to react she upperkicked him off the ground and slammed him with her hips sending him crashing into a building.

Daisy was still on the stage fighting off the now conscious Bowser. She had a very similar fighting style as Peach, she used her parasol to fight off Bowser's attacks.

"You're a pest Daisy." Bowser growled, as he tried to land a hit.

Daisy was on the defensive because she knew one hit from Bowser would knock her unconscious. She used her parasol to fly upward and, floated from the fight. Bowser however, was too fast and he leapt upward and slashed her parasol out of her hand forcing Daisy to slam hard on the ground. Mario ran to her side immediately after beating up a row of Goombas with a Koopa Shell. He kneeled trying to help her up.

"It's just you and me now plumber, this time I will take you down and come out on top". Bowser yelled, as he landed in front of Daisy and Mario.

Peach ran to their side and she helped pick Daisy off the ground. "Please be careful Mario". Peach said.

"Don't worry Princess, I can't lose to Bowser after all it's me Mario you're talking about." Mario smiled back at the princess before he rushed to fight Bowser.

He leapt off the ground to kick Bowser, but Bowser grabbed his leg before it made contact and tossed him aside. Mario crashed inside one of the buildings where a bunch of Pianta had been hiding. Mario smiled, reassuring them that everything would be fine. He ran toward Bowser and they both started landing hits on each other.

Bowser had begun to tire out, but Mario still had a lot energy left. The battle had been going on for a while, all of the Minions beaten by both Princesses. Heavy damage was done to the plaza, some buildings were on fire. The Pianta statue was demolished beyond repair. The citizens had evacuated the plaza to different parts of the island.

Mario was about to land the finishing punch, but suddenly the sky began to darkened and a giant portal opened in the sky. Lighting shot from the portal hitting Bowser, Mario looked up to see the portal, upon looking back down Bowser had vanished. The portal dissolved instantly, so the sky returned to normal, the fight was over. Bowser was defeated, but there was no celebration.

"What the heck just happened?" Daisy yelled in confusion.

"I do not know, but I worry that no good can come from this." Peach responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Hyrule(BotW)-

Ten years have passed since Calamity Ganon was defeated. Hyrule was experiencing peace for the first time in over a century.

"I'm so exhausted." Zelda said, letting out a big sigh and stretching her arms above her head making sure to stay balanced on her horse. "I'm so glad we're finally heading home."

Link was riding his horse staying near the Princess. "It has been a long journey, we've been away from Hateno Village for almost a year." Responded Link.

"Indeed, but at least now I can sleep better knowing that new Champions have been selected to pilot the Divine Beasts." Zelda said.

The village was within sight. "I'll race you." yelled Zelda, commanding her horse to gallop faster.

Link was caught off guard, but he soon caught up to the princess. They raced through the forest at high speed. Link looked at Zelda, her golden hair flowing with the wind she turned back and their eyes met. Link's heart was pounding harder inside of his chest. He looked away knowing his face blushed. Zelda also turned her face forward hiding her blushing from Link.

Zelda was first to arrive, she slowed down, because she was greeted by the village children. Link arrived shortly after she did, but the children seemed to be more interested in the Princess.

They made their way to the lone house on the southern side of the village. Link had purchased the house ten years ago during his journey to regain his lost memories. Both of them dismounted their horses, letting them run freely in the forest next to Link's home. He opened the door, and they both went inside.

Zelda was unpacking her clothes and placing them inside the dresser Link had built for her. She headed downstairs, but stopped to see the pictures on the wall. The first one was the group photo of Zelda and Link with all previous Champions, she smiled remembering how everyone was so tense and Daruk, the Goron Champion, tried to hug everyone to relieve tension seconds before the picture was taken so everyone ended up making funny faces at the camera she wiped a tear from her eye. She was still sad that they were gone, but she knew they would live on in her memories.

Link was downstairs preparing dinner, he was cooking his specialty "Mighty crab risotto." He claimed everytime he ate the risotto, it made him feel stronger.

Zelda looked at him and smiled. "It sure smells delicious, is that your crab risotto?" She asked.

"It is, I have to run some errands later, so this dish is sure to give me the energy I need." Link proudly responded.

Zelda walked behind Link and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Link's face turned tomato red. "What did I do to deserve such a talented knight that knows how to cook?" She asked, also slightly blushing.

Link panicked and tripped, he fell slamming his back against the wall. The shield hanging from a plaque got loose and fell on top of his head. Link grabbed his head in pain. Zelda kneeled to the ground feeling guilty she tried to help him up.

"I'm okay." Link said to reassure her.

"Well your head is harder than the shield, I'm surprised it didnt break." She said, they both laughed.

Suddenly their laughter was interrupted when they felt a tremor. The frying pan with food fell on the floor, so did all of Link's weapons hanging on the wall. Zelda turned to the picture she was looking at earlier as it fell to the floor, the glass shattering. Link grabbed her hand and headed outside of the house.

Once outside, the Sheikah Slate hanging from Link's waist turned on. He grabbed it and saw Prince Sidon on the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid not, my sweet princess." Sidon responded. "The tremor caused a giant crack on Rutala Dam, if it breaks there is no telling how much damage it would cause."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?" Link asked. "I'm sure Ruta has an ability that can freeze the crack."

"Of course, but that would only be a temporary solution. Worst case scenario, I would recommend having all of Hateno Village be evacuated." Sidon responded.

"We'll get to it." Princess Zelda said. "Thank you for informing us Champion of the Zora."

The call ended. Zelda turned to Link, but noticed that he was staring toward Death Mountain. She looked and saw that the Volcano had begun to erupt.

Link quickly used a function on the Sheikah Slate to make a call.

"Yes, Hello?"

"Yubono, thank the goddesses." Link let out a sigh of relief. "Please tell me, you have this under control."

"Well, piloting Rudania was harder than I thought. Together we'll stop the Volcano, but just in case the Chief has asked some Gorons to head to any nearby stables and asked the humans to head south." Yubono responded.

"I'm counting on you brother." Link said.

The call ended. Link looked around and saw that Zelda was heading back after announcing to all the villagers that they needed to evacuate the village.

Suddenly a giant spiral of dark energy blasted upward, near the ruins of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda felt uneasy, the origin of the dark spiral was where Calamity Ganon was beaten. Link ran inside the house, he ran upstairs and grabbed his Champion Tunic from his dresser. He jumped down from the second story and grabbed his Shield and the Master Sword from the floor.

He ran back outside and saw Zelda was already on her horse.

"The horses are too slow it would take us hours to get there." He explained. He reached for his Sheikah Slate and input a code that made his Divine Beast appear. It was the Master Cycle.

Zelda dismounted and hopped on the motorcycle. She held on tight resting her head on Link's back. Link revved the engine and sped off the hill. He was speeding through the forest avoiding every tree in his way.

"Do you think..." Zelda said, but was interrupted.

"I don't know, but if it's back. I won't lose to it." Link said in a serious tone.

Zelda had a sinking feeling in her gut. She prayed to the goddess that the thing causing the tremors wasn't Calamity Ganon escaping the seal.

They passed Dueling Peaks and they would soon arrive at their destination, the entire ride there no one said a word.

"I'm scared." Zelda said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry whatever is waiting for us there, I'm sure we'll stop it." Link said to reassure her. "Just promise me that this time no matter what happens, you won't go fighting on your own like last time."

"I can't make that promise." Zelda responded.

"I know." Link said.

The darkness emanating from the spiral was getting stronger. Link stopped the engine and Zelda got off the cycle. The spiral suddenly disappeared, but there was a man standing where the spiral was. The man had olive colored skin, and his hair was long and red like fire. In his hands were two giant swords, they resembled Link's Master Sword except both blades were black in color with a red diamond on the handle. His arms wrapped in chains connecting to his swords. Zelda looked at the man and remembered something the previous Gerudo champion Urbosa mentioned. She had said that Calamity Ganon once had a human form, and that he was from the Gerudo Tribe. Urbosa also mentioned his name was Ganondorf.

"That's Calamity Ganon's human form." Zelda mentioned to Link.

Ganondorf looked up and noticed Link and Zelda. "I've returned to this wretched land to claim it as my own. Do not think you'll be able to stop me this time, hero." Ganondorf smirked

Link revved the cycle's engine and sped toward Ganondorf. Zelda reached out, but was too late. Link was already going downhill and made it halfway to Ganondorf in the blink of an eye.

Ganondorf dropped both swords, but they did not touch the ground because they were attached to the chains on his arms. He raised both arms up, and a giant ball of dark energy appeared.

"Die!" Ganondorf yelled, as he launched the dark ball from his hand toward Link.

The dark ball then burst before reaching Link and split into multiple dark balls. Link tried his best to avoid each one, but one managed to hit the cycle causing Link to lose his balance and getting launched forward. Link front rolled on the ground and quickly got back up. The Master Cycle unfortunately exploded on contact from another energy blast.

Ganondorf began sprinting toward Link as well, meeting halfway both of their swords clashed, sparks flying on contact. Both of them were pushed back by the force, but Ganondorf was first to recover. He threw one of his swords toward Link. Link quickly hopped to the side and he felt like time had slowed down. Link quickly gathered his thought and rushed toward Ganondorf. Link attacked multiple times, but Ganondorf was too quick. He was countering every move Link was making. After countering one of Link's moves, he created an opening and reached for Link's neck. Ganondorf was choking the life out of Link.

Zelda was still above the hill, desperate to help Link she prayed to the goddesses of old.

"Please, I beg of you. Give me the power I need to help him in his fight." Zelda prayed.

She felt energy radiating from her, the goddesses had answered her prayer. She then used Farore's wind to teleport herself in between Link and Ganondorf. The energy from her reappearance blasted both Link and Gandorf in opposite directions. She quickly used Din's fire and blasted Ganondorf further away. Zelda ran to Link's side.

Link stood up coughing and gasping for air. "Thank you." He said.

"How did you come back?" Zelda shouted at Ganondorf.

"It's fate my dear, we are cursed to fight each other for all eternity." Ganondorf replied.

Ganondorf rushed toward the princess ready to strike with his swords, but Link managed to get in between protecting Zelda with his shield. Ganondorf was pushed back a bit, and Zelda used that opportunity to use Din's fire again. Both Link and Zelda worked together, she would use her magic to protect Link whenever Ganondorf would try to hurt him and he would strike when an opening was created.

Ganondorf was no match for their excellent teamwork, Link attacked Ganondorf with his shield and knocked him down to the ground. Link jumped up ready to finish him off, but was stopped midair and then tossed to the side. Link landed on the ground next to Zelda. He quickly got back up to figure out what happened. He saw a woman standing in front of Ganondorf. She had a long white hair, her eyes were blood red. She wore a black gown and she held a staff with a black jewel on top.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

The woman ignored Zelda's question and turned to Ganondorf. She snapped her fingers and a bolt of lighting struck Ganondorf, making him vanish without a trace. Zelda and Link were both stunned. The woman began to dissolve into the air, and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Link asked.

"I do not know." Zelda responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Nowhere-

Bowser regained consciousness, he woke in a strange room. He got up from bed and looked around, the ceilings were extremely high. The walls were made of concrete blocks, but the room was still warm. Across the bed was a huge dresser painted black with a gold outline, he looked inside but it was empty. There was a giant mirror by three tall windows. He looked outside and did not recognize the place. It was dark, clouds as far as his eyes could see. He looked down, but he couldn't see anything past the cloud barrier. He turned around and noticed a red door on the wall. Bowser opened the door and it lead to a hallway, lit only by candles on the wall. Taking a step outside of the room, the door behind him closed on its own. Frightened Bowser opened the door again, but was surprised because he was now looking into a dark and empty room. The furniture vanished, it was cold and empty like a prison cell.

Bowser closed the door behind him and started to walk down the hallway. He picked up a lantern from a small table next to his door which helped light the way a bit more. After walking for almost 10 minutes, he saw a another red door. The door lead to a giant foyer, in the center of the ceiling was hanging a beautiful giant chandelier. Next to the door, was a double staircase that merged into one halfway to the top. Across from Bowser was another red door, he took a step forward and the door opened. Ganondorf stepped out from the other door.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" Bowser asked.

"I apologize, but it seems you have been misinformed. I was not responsible for bringing you here, beast." Ganondorf responded.

"Do not call me a beast or you'll soon find out what happens to those who insult me." Bowser growled.

"Is that a threat?" Laughed Ganondorf.

Bowser roared at him. "I will destroy you, if you laugh at me again, puny human!"

Ganondorf's laughter seized. They both stared each other down. "Well then, _beast_ , let us see if you can bite as well as you bark." Ganondorf said.

Bowser angered by the comment took a deep breath and exhaled a giant flame. Ganondorf quickly vanished and reappeared next to Bowser and landed a punch on the monster's face. The flames stopped, and Bowser was knocked down from the force of Ganondorf's fist. He quickly rose to his feet, and slashed Ganondorf's chest. Caught off guard, Ganondorf stepped back covering his chest with his hand. Looking at his hand, he noticed some blood. Angered by his blood being spilled, a dark aura surrounded Ganondorf, he jumped and used the energy as a boost to kick Bowser. Quickly hiding into his shell, Bowser was kicked across the room. After getting back up, Bowser noticed a crack on his shell.

Before Bowser could retaliate, he noticed he could no longer move. Ganondorf was also unable to move. From the top of the staircase, the woman with white hair and black gown had her hand stretched out in front of her. Once she lowered it, both Bowser and Ganondorf could move again.

"This is no time for games." She said.

Bowser looked up. "Who are you?"

"The monster is right, it is proper etiquette for the host to introduce oneself for her guests." Ganondorf mentioned, Bowser growled at the remark. "You brought us here, yet we know not why."

She smiled. "My name is Vala. Welcome to my home."

"If you dont mind my question Lady Vala, where exactly is your home?" Ganondorf asked.

"This place is called Nowhere, as to the reason you both are here. Well, I need help. " She said.

"You see, I used to be a Watcher. My job was to just watch all the worlds and write down everything that would happen. However, I grew tired of it. Why watch them when I could just rule them instead."

"So you just needed henchmen?" Bowser asked. "Sorry, but I'm no one's lackey."

"Of course not Bowser, you are the king of all Koopas." She said vanishing from the top of the staircase and reappearing next to him. "I simply need help and by helping me, I can help you and finally destroy Mario." She disappeared again and appeared next to Ganondorf. "I'll also help you conquer Hyrule." Vala whispered in his ear. Vanishing again, she reappeared in front of them. "What do you say?" She asked.

Ganondorf smiled. "You said you wanted to rule all the worlds. How many more worlds are there?"

"Millions, maybe even more." She responded. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

Ganondorf smiled and then nodded. Vala looked at Bowser.

"You had me at destroy Mario." Bowser said.

"Good. We do need more people to join our cause, but first I'll give you both a gift." She said, making two small orbs appear in her hands. "My brother called this a Smash ball. This will grant you immeasurable power for a limited amount of time." The orbs floated toward Ganondorf and Bowser. "With these, you both should not have a problem conquering your worlds in my name." Vala said, snapping her fingers. "I also just gave you both the ability to travel between worlds."

"Where do you want us to go first?" Bowser asked.

"You're both going to Hyrule and you'll bring me back the Hero and the Princess, alive please." She said. "While you handle that, I'll bring back one recruit."

Bowser stretched out his hand and a dark portal opened. Ganondorf and Bowser both stepped inside and vanished.

Vala turned away and teleported to a different room in the castle. The room was empty, the only thing there was a giant mirror. She stood in front of the mirror, but she could not see her reflection, she saw a small town. There was a building with a red roof and next to it was a building with a blue roof. She snapped her fingers and vanished from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Hyrule(BotW)-

With help from all four champions, Zelda and Link, the zora builders were able to fix Rutala Dam before the water caused irreparable damage to Zora's Domain and all the surrounding places.

"So the tremors all across Hyrule was Calamity Ganon returning?" Riju, Champion of the Gerudo, asked. She was a decedent from the previous Champion, Lady Urbosa, so she shared a lot of her features such as her magnificent blood orange hair, as was tradition Riju also wore the blue garment of the champions as a dress. As a tribute to Urbosa, Riju also wielded a blade and shield made specifically for her. Her scimitar and shield were gold with red jewels, although they looked extravagant with them Riju was more than formidable in battle.

"Why weren't we called to assist?" Teba, Champion of the Rito, asked. Teba was chosen as Champion because he played a big part in stopping Divine Beast Vah Medoh. When both Link and Zelda journeyed to Rito Village in search of a new Champion, Link immediately nominated Teba for the part. He was also chosen because like the Champion before him, his archery skills were extraordinary.

"I apologize, but everyone had their own crisis to attend to. Besides when Ganon returned, he came back in his human form. That was something we would have never seen coming." Zelda responded.

"I am kind of grateful, just the thought of having to fight that monster scares me half to the death." Yunobo nervously said.

"You say that now, my Goron friend, but I'm sure would the moment arise you would be first to attack." Sidon said.

"I don't know about that, hopefully we never have to find out." Yunobo responded.

"Hopefully." Zelda repeated.

"Well I say we go celebrate the success of us fixing the dam in record time." Sidon said. "Without all of you, I'm sure destruction was imminent."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to Gerudo Town. The sandstorm almost destroyed my town and we have stuff we need to rebuild." Riju said.

"I cannot stay either, my family waits for my return." Teba mentioned.

"I'm sure, you guys can take a break from all of that for one more day." Link said. "This would actually serve as a team building exercise. It's not every day all five champions are together at the same time." He said as he began to climb down the stairs leading back to Zora's Domain. "Also we beat Ganondorf, and saved Hyrule from destruction. We should be celebrating."

They all arrived to the bridge leading into the Domain, but Sidon noticed something odd. "Where are the guards?" He mentioned.

"I believe they're dead." Ganondorf said, appearing behind them. "Do not worry, Prince. You'll join them soon enough."

Link unsheathed his blade, and the Champions readied their weapons. Yunobo raised his blade above his head and charged to attack.

"Well, I love it when I'm right." Sidon whispered to himself.

Yunobo slashed down, but missed as Ganondorf stepped to the side. Ganondorf was about to slam Yunobo with his fist, but was stopped by Riju and her shield. However, the force from Ganondorf's punch pushed both of them back and knocked them off balance. Teba aimed his bow at Ganondorf, and he let out an arrow. Bowser blocked the arrow with his giant green shell.

"Ugh having these pests makes our mission harder." Bowser said to Ganondorf.

"Handle these four and I'll get the princess and the hero." Ganondorf replied.

Bowser growled. "Who died and made you the boss?"

"We do not have time to argue about this." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf vanished and reappeared next to Zelda. He charged his fist with dark magic and chopped the back of her neck, she was knocked unconscious from the attack and collapsed.

Bowser took a deep breath and exhaled fire from his mouth. Riju used her shield to cover herself from the blast, but the golden shield was heating up and burning her arm. Yunobo stood in between and took the flames as if they were nothing. Teba kept flying above Bowser shooting his arrows, Sidon managed to stop the flames by using water magic and drenching Bowser with it. Finally, Riju charged Bowser and knocked him off balance with her shield. Bowser got back up on his feet and remembered the small orb Vala gave him. He made it appear and destroyed it with his hand, suddenly he was engulfed by dark energy. He transformed into a giant ferocious monster. With his newfound power, Bowser used his giant tail and knocked Riju, Sidon, and Yunobo toward a hill next to the bridge. He quickly looked up, grabbed Teba from the sky, and tossed him toward the fallen Champions. Bowser was victorious, all the Champions were unconscious.

Ganondorf and Link were fighting inside the forest, using the trees as cover Link had the upper hand. Ganondorf noticed the giant monster Bowser had become and he remembered he had a Small Ball as well. He made the small orb appear and crushed it. The dark energy from the orb transformed Ganondorf into a giant monster as well. He had a pig like snout and his blades were made from dark energy. He swung his blades and every tree nearby was chopped down and destroyed. Link was stunned bu the transformation, he readied his blade.

Ganondorf spotted Link between all the dead trees and rushed him. Link managed to dodge the attack, but was tossed to the side by Bowser's tail hitting him from behind. Link stood back up, dwarfed by the towering beasts in front of him, he refused to give up.

"I don't know how you got this new power, or who the hell this other monster is, but I won't go down so easily." Link shouted as he rushed to attack Ganondorf.

Bowser inhaled and exhaled a giant black flame that stopped Link in his tracks. Ganondorf ran through the fire and slammed his giant fist down on Link. Unable to shield himself from the attack, Link was defeated.

Bowser and Ganondorf returned to their regular forms, Boswer grabbed Link's arm and Ganondorf walked toward the unconscious princess. He picked her up and Bowser opened a portal back to Nowhere. Ganondorf walked into the portal first. Bowser, dragging Link on the ground, looked back and smiled. He walked into the portal and disappeared.

-Cerulean Cave-

Tabitha, a previous member of Team Magma, was travelling the Kanto region in search of a Pokemon that would help him with the resurrection of his team. He found himself searching through Cerulean Cave. So far, he was unimpressed with all the Pokemon there. He had an extremely powerful Incineroar by his side.

"The Pokemon we are here to capture is a psychic type, even someone as pathetic as you should have no problem dealing with a psychic type." He said to Incineroar.

They searched the dark cave for hours, suddenly Incineroar saw a light at the end of the tunnel and ran to it, Tabitha following behind him.

That part of the cave was covered in shining amethysts. There was a path leading them to a platform, and on top was Mewtwo, it meditated with its eyes close.

"There it is. The Pokemon created by Team Rocket to be a weapon." Tabitha said. " Go Incineroar and use Darkest Lariat."

Incineroar jumped up to the platform and started spinning fast. Before Incineroar made contact, Mewtwo opened its eyes and teleported away.

Mewtwo appeared behind Tabitha. "Leave and you shall not be harmed." Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Like hell I'll leave, I came a long way to find you." Tabitha responded. "Incineroar use flamethrower!"

Mewtwo looked up and saw that Incineroar could not move.

"What are you waiting for you pest!" Tabitha shouted. He turned around and noticed a woman standing behind Incineroar. "Hey, beat it lady. I was here first."

"No one has ever been able to sneak up on me before, speak your name human" Mewtwo thought.

"My name is Vala, and I'm here to ask for your assistance. " She said.

"You are a fool if you think I would help any human." Mewtwo thought.

"You wish for a world, where Pokemon were free from humans. I can help you with that, but I ask for your help first." Vala said.

"Hey lady, I said bea..." Tabitha was interrupted. Vala snapped her fingers and Tabitha vanished into a cloud of dust.

Incineroar was shocked because it didnt understand what happened.

"This Pokemon is free now, join me and we shall free every Pokemon from enslavement." She said.

Mewtwo looked at Vala. "You freed one Pokemon, that does not mean you will keep your word. Humans say one thing, but always lie in the end. "

"You're a psychic Pokemon, look into my mind and see if I'm lying." Vala responded.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. "You speak the truth, you would really help me free them from humans." His eyes turned back to normal. "I will help you."

"Good." She said.

Vala opened a portal, and walked into it. Mewtwo floated behind her, but turned back to see that Incineroar looked confused.

"You may come with me, friend. Together, we will see the end of Pokemon enslavement." Mewtwo said.

Both Pokemon walked into the portal, and disappeared. The portal stayed open long enough for a wild Jigglypuff to sneak inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

- _Nowhere_ -

Bowser and Ganondorf stepped out of their portal, they were back in Nowhere. Ganondorf kneeled down and placed Princess Zelda on the floor, and Bowser dropped Link's arm. Link slammed to the ground but remained unconscious. A portal opened a couple feet from them, Vala stepped out of the portal with Mewtwo and Incineroar following behind her.

"I apologize if I kept you both waiting." She said.

"Do not worry, we have just arrived as well," Ganondorf responded, as he stood back up.

From behind the portal the wild Jigglypuff stepped out and noticed a red door in front of her. She ran to it and opened it, stepping inside the hallway the door closed behind her. The door closing alarmed everyone, Vala closed the portal. She looked around, but she did not see anything.

"It seems we might have an intruder," Vala said. "My dear Incineroar, can you please take a look around and find whoever the intruder is."

Incineroar looked at Mewtwo awaiting for its approval.

"Do as she asks, friend," Mewtwo said telepathically.

Incineroar walked toward the red door and opened it. He stepped inside the hallway and followed the path. The door closed behind him.

"So who's this thing?" Bowser asked.

"Oh yes, this is Mewtwo," Vala responded walking toward the unconscious princess. "I see you were both successful on your mission."

"We were, but I fail to see why we had to bring them back alive. " Ganondorf mentioned.

"I need something they have, and if they had died it would have disappeared." She said.

She pointed her staff toward Link and the gem on top began to glow, dark energy emerged from it. The energy began to surround Link and he began to levitate. Suddenly, a bright shining light made his right hand glow. A giant golden triangle emerged from the light emanating from his hand. Vala released Link from the energy surrounding him and he fell to the ground.

"You needed the Triforce from them," Ganondorf said.

"I also need the part that lives within you," Vala said, raising her staff and the dark energy that had previously been used on Link was now trapping Ganondorf.

Like Link, Ganondorf's right hand began to glow in a blinding light and soon after a golden triangle appeared. The golden triangle slowly grew in size just like the other, it floated next to Link's piece. Vala lowered her staff and Ganondorf fell to the ground, but he landed on his feet.

"Was this your plan all along?" Ganondorf asked, "Using the Triforce to grant your wish of ruling all the worlds?"

"No, my wish is to unite all the worlds into one so that I may rule one world," Vala responded.

"That actually makes sense," Bowser said.

"Then why recruit us?" Mewtwo asked. "If you only needed this Triforce to conquer the worlds why seek us out?". He looked up at the golden triangles above his head moving around as if they were dancing.

"Every great leader needs generals, "Vala responded as she raised her staff and used the dark energy to levitate Zelda off the ground.

"That sounds great and all, but we were promised things in return for our help and we have done what we promised. What about your promise?" Bowser mentioned.

Vala looked at the Koopa King. "You're right, and I will fulfill my promise as soon as I get my wish granted."

"Well if this Triforce can grant any wish, why do you get to use it?" Bowser asked. "If I take it for myself, I can wish Mario gone. Why do I need you?"

Vala looked annoyed by that comment. "If you tried to take it and betray me, I can erase you from all existence with a snap of my fingers. Do you really wish to test me?" She responded.

Bowser lost his bravado and simply lowered his head. "No, I don't want that."

"Good, now does anyone else have something to add?" Vala asked.

Vala turned her attention back to Zelda and extracted the piece of Triforce from her hand. All three pieces floated, dancing above their heads. Zelda slowly regained consciousness while she was levitating but no one noticed.

- _Meanwhile_ -

Jigglypuff wandered through the dimly lit hallway, she had been walking for a while and everything looked identical. However, she suddenly came upon a giant wooden door. She opened it and walked inside. The room was long and alongside one of the walls were steel bars. She walked and noticed behind the bars were rooms. The rooms were empty though, except for one. A room almost toward the end of the hallway was occupied. Jigglypuff was curious and walked toward the cell. The man was sitting on the floor, chains bound his legs to the floor. He had long black hair, the tips reached his shoulders. His clothes were filthy, it seemed that the man had been placed there years ago. The man looked up and noticed Jigglypuff. He had emerald green eyes.

"How are you here?" He asked, surprised by the Pokemon standing in front of him.

"Jiggly?" Responded Jigglypuff.

"Right, how silly of me. I've forgotten Pokemon cannot speak words." The man said, catching himself smile. "Do you think you can help me?"

Jigglypuff tilted her head to the side, with a confused look on her face. The man stood up and tried to walk forward, but the chains strapped to his legs stopped him before he could take a step forward.

He pointed at the lock in the gate, " think you can find the key for me?"

Jigglypuff looked around and noticed keys hanging next to the door she came in from. She ran to them but stopped when the door opened from the other side. Incineroar walked inside and noticed Jigglypuff standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Roar," Incineroar growled as his fist became engulfed in flames.

Incineroar jumped high and slammed his fiery fist on the ground, barely missing Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff tried to hit Incineroar, but the giant feline jumped back and dodged the attack. Suddenly, Incineroar fired a beam of fire from the belt around his waist; hitting Jigglypuff and knocking her back. She stood back up but was badly hurt. She quickly ran to Incineroar and upon touching his fur, she used the move Rest. A sharp pain pushed Incineroar back and he crashed into the prison cell, destroying it. Jigglypuff quickly woke up feeling slightly better, she ran to the man's side and covered his ears. Having taken a deep breath, she began to sing making Incineroar drowsy. He fell into a deep slumber.

"Great job, Jigglypuff. Can you break these chains?" The man asked, raising both of his hands up and stretching the chains.

Jigglypuff struck the chain breaking it, therefore releasing the man.

"Thank you so much for saving me." He got on one knee. "My name is Gideon. Now, I know you've already helped me, but can I ask one more favor of you?" He said.

Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

Gideon and Jigglypuff walked to the door and opened it, they walked inside the hallway and closed the door behind them.

- _Back to the main room_ -

Vala placed Zelda on the ground and began to walk toward the floating Triforce. She raised her arm and the Triforce slowly made its way to her. As Vala was about to touch the golden triangle, Zelda opened her eyes and quickly teleported in between. When she reappeared, Vala was knocked back and the Triforce floated away from Vala and Zelda.

"How dare you?" Vala yelled in anger as she stood back up.

Ganondorf ran to her side. "Lady Vala, please let me take care of this." He said, turning back to face Zelda.

Ganondorf ran toward Zelda but was tripped by a rolling pink ball. He fell to the ground face first, Bowser couldn't help but laugh. Vala turned to Bowser and he quickly silenced himself. The pink ball stopped rolling, and Jigglypuff stood proud of her achievement.

"Get them, " Vala commanded Bowser and Mewtwo.

Ganondorf stood back up and patted the dust off himself. He took a single step but was knocked unconscious by a blast of energy coming from behind him.

Vala turned back and saw Gideon. "Hello, brother. I see you escaped your prison.".

"Vala please stop with this nonsense. You haven't done anything that can't be undone." Gideon pleaded.

"I have taken the power of all the Watchers here and killed them all. I think we are a little-passed redemption." She shouted at him, raising her staff and blasting him with dark energy.

Gideon dodged the blast but was surprised at Vala's declaration. "You're lying. You couldn't have." He shouted.

"We are the last of our kind. The only reason you're still alive is that I took pity, but if this is how you repay me then you shall die as well." Vala shouted blasting Gideon continuous shots of dark energy from the black stone on her staff.

Gideon dodged all the dark energy balls. He raised his hand, which began to glow in bright green light, and fired a beam from his palm. Vala raised her staff and fired a beam of dark energy from the black stone. The energy collided and stray energy began to blast in different directions, everywhere the strays hit a tiny portal would open.

Bowser fought Jigglypuff, every time the Koopa King tried to hurt her though, she would roll away and then strike him with her tiny arm. Tired of games, Bowser made his Smash ball appear. However, Jigglypuff quickly rolled to him and crashed into the Small ball, breaking it. Jigglypuff was engulfed in pure light energy and began to grow in size. Upon reaching the height of her size, she released energy which knocked Bowser and made him crash into a wall. She began to deflate and Bowser was knocked unconscious due to the light energy Jigglypuff had released.

Zelda ran toward the Triforce but stopped when Mewtwo teleported in front of her.

"Please step aside, I do not wish to harm you," Zelda warned him.

"You do not scare me human. There is nothing you can do that will get in my way of achieving my goal of Pokemon liberation." Mewtwo said, telepathically.

Mewtwo charged a giant Shadow ball and shot the Princess with it. Zelda used Nayru's love to reflect it back, but Mewtwo quickly teleported away from the blast. Zelda looked around, but before she could react Mewtwo slammed its tail on her. Zelda was knocked back but quickly stood back up, she quickly gathered magic power and used Din's fire and blasted Mewtwo to the wall next to the Triforce. Angered for taking damage, Mewtwo charged another Shadow Ball and Zelda began to charge another blast of Din's fire. Releasing both blasts at the same time, they collided and created a giant ball of pure energy. Suddenly, a stray from Gideon and Vala's battle struck the ball of energy and it made contact with the Triforce.

The explosion was beyond powerful, everyone was knocked back by the blast. Gideon landed next to Zelda and Jigglypuff. Mewtwo stood back up slowly, but Vala used her magic to levitate back up. Link's unconscious body landed in front of Vala. The Triforce was broken, the remnants were small shards of light. The Shards were all sucked into the multiple portals around the room. Every time a shard was vacuumed by a portal, the portal would close. All the Shards of the Triforce vanished.

Angered, Vala grabbed the stone from her staff and pulled it off. She used her magic to make Link levitate off the ground. Link slowly regained consciousness, he looked across and saw Zelda. He looked around confused by his surroundings, Vala then turned him around and placed the black stone on his chest. Link began to scream in pain.

"You destroyed the Triforce, so now I destroy something you love, princess," Vala shouted over Link's cries of pain.

Link's hair began to turn white, his skin turned dark and his clothes grey. She removed the stone and placed it back on her staff, Link fell to the ground.

"Link?" Zelda shouted.

Link slowly got back up and turned to face Zelda, he opened his eyes to reveal they were a blood red color. Zelda covered her mouth and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Kill them," Vala commanded.

Link growled and unsheathed his blade as he rushed them. Gideon picked up Jigglypuff and grabbed the Princess's arm and a portal opened behind them, he took a step back and all three vanished. The portal quickly closed and Link stopped moving.

Vala looked at the space where the portal was and screamed loudly in anger.

Bowser stood back up after regaining consciousness. "Now what do we do?" He asked.

"We find the Shards and restore the Triforce," Vala said.

"Where do we begin?" Mewtwo asked.

Vala turned to Bowser. "The Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser smiled. "Finally."


End file.
